1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a ceiling fan apparatus and more particularly to a Ceiling Fan Balance Apparatus to dynamically balance a ceiling fan during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fan use of various types have been available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,371; 4,568,247; 4,305,292; and 4,628,733.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a continuous dynamic balancing of the fan assembly during use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.